


In Between

by Emiscopi



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Harvard, Rated M, Smut, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiscopi/pseuds/Emiscopi
Summary: After winning the trial, Elle and Emmett take their relationship to the next level.





	1. After the Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the characters in Legally Blonde the Musical. The plan being to show the beginning of Elle and Emmett's romantic relationship.

“I’m gonna see you later.” Emmett Forest told Elle. He watched her turn towards the man that started it all. But it didn’t bother him like it should have. He didn’t know why, but Emmett was confident he would never lose her again. 

He was bombarded with questions by reporters. “What was the cause for the switch in attorneys?” “Did you know the effects of wetting permed hair?” “What is your relationship with Miss Woods?” “Why was Callahan unwilling to supervise?” “What will happen to Ms. Windham” “What are Mrs. Windgam’s plans?” “How uncommon is for a first year law student to lead a murder case?”

“Elle Woods is a smart, capable young woman who solved the case through trust and intuition. She was the right woman for the job. No further questions.” He deserted the mob of journalists. 

Emmett started walking around in the nice cool evening air, aimless and pensive. Somehow, the fact that she didn’t go to California made all the difference. She won’t be on the opposite of the coast. She won’t forget how amazing she is. She won’t be just out of reach

Emmett started walking around in the nice cool evening air, aimless and pensive. Somehow, the fact that she didn’t go to California made all the difference. She won’t be on the opposite of the coast. She won’t forget how amazing she is. She won’t be just out of reach.

She really was amazing today, Emmett thought as he barely noticed he walked onto Harvard campus. She won her case in a way only Elle could. He laughed a little and sat down on a bench. The same bench that started their friendship. He could almost see her in her ridiculous bunny costume shivering in the cold. She never did give his jacket back, but he could always ask for it the next time he saw her. 

“I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there” a voice said behind him. Emmett jumped out of his train of thought and saw Elle standing behind him. She was happy but not as giddy as he would of assumed.

“Hi,” Emmett could barely muster, as she sat down next to him. She sat down very close, enough so that their sides were touching. Instinctually, Emmett lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders. Elle nestled in. They sat there for awhile, enjoying each other’s company but not saying a word. The campus was oddly quiet, and they were content. Neither of them knew how it happened for they were holding hands while cuddling on a bench.

We look like a couple, Emmett thought, A nice happy couple but still. He stiffened slightly at the unease of the situation. Was this a platonic cuddle? They were in public after all. But then again how often do heterosexual men and women hold hands? 

“Emmett,” Elle said, “Are you alright?” She had noticed the couple look they were in a few minutes ago although was not so concerned about platonic friendships.

“Yeah,” Emmett said straightening up, “Never better. You?” She sat up, leaving every part she had touched him victim to the cool air.

“When you weren’t at your apartment, I somehow knew to find you here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You know this would be a really opportune moment to tell me something. Something, you’ve wanted to tell me before” she said, gently running her fingers through his hair.

“Like what?” Emmett keenly shifting his head to give her fingers better access.

“That I blew you away in court today. And that you’re so lucky to have met me. That you’re happy to see me in pink again,” Emmett chuckled, but Elle continued, “That you want to kiss me-”

“Why do you always have to be right,” Emmett smiled.

“Only when I’m around y-“ Elle tried to say, but Emmett’s lips were already on hers. It was a kiss full of passion, to let everything left unsaid be said. Emmett put his hands on her waist and pulled her as close as he could in the seating arrangement they were in. Elle’s hands went to his head and she started crunching his gelled hair. 

He was kissing her. He was finally kissing her. He wanted this moment to last forever. Pulling her in tighter her, he seemed to be inhaling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Who knows how long they stayed like this; wrapped in each other’s embrace. But no one was around to care about their PDA.

Elle took the first breathe. She moved ever so slightly to disengage from his lips. She rested her forehead against his, so that his lips weren’t too far away. They panted taking in each other’s scent. He smelled of shaving cream, clean laundry and just a scent of something that Elle could only call Emmett. It was a warm and inviting smell. He smelled her soft, flowery perfume and a hint of the mint gum she had been chewing earlier. 

“Miss Woods comma Elle, I think, I love you,” Emmett whispered.

“I love you too, butthead,” Elle giggled back. She cradled her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tight. What could be better than this? Being in a slightly better seating situation. The entangled position made parts of Emmett’s body start to go numb. He tried to slyly stretch his legs which Elle took as a meaning to stand up; so he stood up too.

They walked through campus, sometimes hand in hand sometimes his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They talked together as best friends still, but sometimes one would sneak a kiss or the other would get caught staring. Without knowing where they were going the ended up in front of Emmett’s apartment building. Right outside the door, Emmett went to kiss her on the forehead and Elle leaned up to kiss him on the nose. They both missed their aimed targets but landed on each other’s lips. Elle giggled at the surprise and Emmett stumbled forward. 

Their kiss grew from silly shock to fervent passion. Emmett slowly pushed her against the wall. Her hands started to trail up and down his arms. She opened her mouth slightly and Emmett plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Reactively, Elle whipped her leg around his locking his stance into place and opening herself up more. He ran his hands over her hips to her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, laughing slightly at how ridiculous his slicked up hair would now look. Emmett, feeling threatened by her small laugh, grabbed her by the ass and thrusted her towards his hips.

A small, “Oh,” escaped from her throat and into his mouth. He began to massage and squeeze her buttocks. Then Elle began to grind against his hips. Her rubbing increased their arousal. Emmett’s growing semi was becoming more and more painful in his new suit pants. He fumbled for his keys, his other arm wrapped behind her waist. Blindly, since most of his attention was on the blonde woman in front of him, he unlocked the door to his building.

Elle unlocked her ankle around him but kept her mouth glued to his face. Carefully, they went in through the doorway. They were now in the small stairway, barely moving. Emmett needed to get upstairs to relieve his aching penis, but he didn’t want to assume she should just come up stairs with him.

“Hey Emmett?” Elle whispered.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I can have something to drink up at your place? I’m really parched.”

“Of course,” he replied. Now that he had a mission, it was easier to avoid thinking about his erection. He lead her up the two flights of stairs, then down the hallway to his front door, never letting go of her hand. At the door he fumbled with his keys again and dropped them. Elle slowly bent down to pick up the key, giving Emmett a great view of her body. He half expected her to jump up and snap, something he learned about halfway through the trial. But instead she slowly put the key in the slot and twisted open the door. She positioned herself to be in the doorway facing him. Elle caressed his tie staring deeply in his brown eyes. Then she pulled him into his apartment. Emmett barely remembered to close the door behind him. 

He leaned in for a kiss, which she obliged but she kept their bodies apart. Still holding onto his tie and lips locked, Elle guided Emmett to his bedroom. How she did it with such ease just made Emmett think how at home she was here. Although not completely, because in the next second she bumped into the bed and he tumbled on top of her. 

They looked at each other, soaking in everything there was to see. Elle’s lips were puffy and pink from all the kissing. Emmett gently kissed the top of her lip, then the bottom lip and slowly down her neck to her clavicle. There he made a new home in the base of her neck. Kissing and sucking as she played with his hair.

She tried to get his suit jacket off, but was not at the best angle. She gently pushed him up off of her to where he was kneeling on the floor as she sat on the bed. Elle pulled the jacket off of him and loosened his tie. He lunged forward, making Elle think he was going back to her neck but instead his hand went to find the zipper on the back of her pink dress. Slowly, he began to unzip while she worked the buttons on his shirt. His rough fingers began to pull down her dress. His touch on her shoulders gave shivers down her spine. Elle freed her arms from the dress and it pooled around her waist.

Emmett stared hungrily at the two large breasts in a lacy hot pink bra. Giggly, at his deepened stare, she unlatched her bra and threw it off to the side. In each hand, he grabbed a breast that perfectly fit in his large hands. He massaged her breasts, flicking and twisting her nipples, making her gasp with arousal. She went back to his clothing. Elle completely untied his tie and threw it like her bra. She made her way down the buttons of his shirt till finally reaching the waist of his pants. 

Just underneath his shirt she could see his slightly toned chest. She pushed off his shirt and went for his lips again. He squeezed her breasts in return. Her hands found their way to his belt buckle. She undid the latch and unzipped his pants. With sensuous ease she began to pull down his pants.

“Wait a sec,” Emmett whispered, “I need to take off my shoes.” Emmett quickly rearranged to take off his shoes, while Elle took her dress completely off. With his pants part way down his thighs and shoes off, Emmett looked up and realized his head was right between her knees. He began to place kisses up each of her thighs, until he was right at the matching piece of pink underwear. She had a deliciously musky smell. 

“Take off your pants,” Elle requested.

“Huh?”

“Take off your pants,” Elle repeated. Emmett stood up and shimmied out of his pants. He freed his aching erection from his boxers. Elle had slipped out of her underwear sitting on the edge of the bed but still wore her heels.

She placed one hand around his dick and gently put her mouth around it. Her head started moving up and down. One of her hands moved to his balls the other down to her own clit. Emmett never realized how great she was at multitasking. As her mouth did wonders on his penis, her hand gently caressed his balls while her other hand gave herself pleasure. He gently pulled her hair back.

“Oh, Elle” Emmett stammered. Elle released his dick from her mouth. 

“Do you have a condom?” Emmett went to his bedside table and grabbed one. Sitting down to put it on, he felt Elle crawl up next to him and start kissing his neck. She nibbled and kissed all the way up to his earlobe. He turned and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Gently, they laid themselves down onto the bed.

As Emmett was about to roll over to be on top, Elle straddled him instead. At first she just grinded slightly against his throbbing member. Then at a treacherously slow pace, she put his dick inside of her, moaning as she did. Elle started to ride him as if her life depended on it.

It felt so good to be inside of her tight wetness. Emmett grabbed each breast, massaging and squeezing them. He leaned up and put one in his mouth, sucking on the nipple. She moaned and locked her hands in his hair. He bit her ever so gently and her body tensed around him. He licked the tender spot then moved to the next breast and did the same thing.

Elle leaned back, making him go deeper inside her. Emmett grabbed onto her hips, and started to take control of their rhythm. He pumped fast and loose. Elle, no longer in control, began to fondle her breast and played with her clit.

Emmett watched her moan. She was so sexy glistening with sweat, eyes closed, touching herself while still gyrating with him. Her look and the feel of her around him sent him over the edge. As he orgasmed he held onto her for dear life, screaming her name.

Elle not too far behind, bucked her hips. She moaned his name as she climaxed. Then she collapsed on the bed next to them. Panting and sweating they spooned on his bed. 

He kissed her neck. Elle smiled. Kicking off her shoes, “You know I never did get that drink.”

Nuzzling against her head, “Just say the word and I’ll get it.” But they fell asleep holding each other, happiest they had ever been in a long time.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning which contains a little oral, lost underwear and food.

Elle awoke the next morning shivering. At some point during the night, the blankets had ended up on just her feet. Her naked body did not like the cool morning air. As she reached down for the edge of the blanket her fingers grazed another hand. 

Emmett’s hand.

It was resting on her hip. Except for being cold, she had been so comfortable that she kind of forgot he was there. But there he was and always would be. 

Suddenly his hand moved. It curled over her waist, snuggling her closer to his body. His head buried itself to back of her neck. She gave up on reaching for the blanket now that he was warming her. She wondered if he was still asleep. Was he someone who sleep cuddled? Warner never cuddled, awake or asleep. This was new. This was nice. Then Emmett’s hand slowly reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it gently.

“Guess someone’s awake,” Elle said aloud. 

“Mmhmmm,” Emmett hummed into her shoulder. He squeezed her closer. She could feel his languid member touching her butt. 

Elle reached up one of her arms to start playing with his hair. She sighed with happiness.

“What time is it?” she pondered out loud.

“What does it matter? It’s Saturday.” Emmett shifting, to kiss her on the cheek. Elle looked at him. He was still half asleep, with terrible bed head. He was adorable. 

Emmett started to place a kisses on her jaw, then neck, her shoulder, down her arm to her waist. When he got to her hip, he repositioned her on her back and he moved to be in between her legs. He placed small kisses down the line where her thigh met her pelvis. Then he placed a small kiss on her tight bundle of nerves.

“Emmett you don’t have to-“ Elle started but was cut off by the sensation of Emmett’s mouth going full force on her clitoris. His tongue swirled and delved in between her folds. He alternated between long, sensuous licks and passionate nips. He kissed and licked her inner thighs. Emmett lifted her legs around his neck. He brought one hand to her clit. While pressing and and rubbing he delved his tongue into her. He lapped up her wetness. She tasted salty from the night before.

Elle didn’t know where to begin. Her last boyfriend was never so considerate. She had to beg him to go down on her and even then Warner didn’t know what he was doing. But Emmett. Oh my god! Her hands clutched the sides of the bed. Her hips moved involuntarily to his ministrations. She couldn’t keep her moans in. Emmett lifted her up so that none of her lower back was touching the bed. Then he sucked. He sucked and pulled. Her panting and gasps became erratic. It wasn’t until his teeth lightly grazed her nub that her thighs tightened around his head and she screamed his name. 

She collapsed with a thud back onto the bed. Smiling, Emmett kissed her on the nose then walked off to the bathroom. As Elle, breathed herself back to normalcy, she heard Emmett jump in the shower. She wrapped herself in the sheets of the messy bed and scanned the room for her clothes. Her bra was on his law books, the dress was by the door, one shoe underneath a desk the other by the dresser. But where was her underwear? She got up, wrapping the bedding around her. The underwear was nowhere to be seen. 

Emmett entered shimmering from still being damp. His towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped short at the sight of her. Unbeknownst to her, the way she had wrapped the sheet made her look like a greek goddess. They stared at each other for a second, admiring the bodies before them.

“What do you want to do for breakfast?” Emmett asked turning towards his dresser.

“Ooh!” Elle said, still searching for her underwear, “I could really use some Eggs Benedict right now!”

“How about Zoe’s?” Emmett said as he pulled on his pants.

“That sounds good. But we need to stop by my place first.”

“Why?”

“Um,” Elle laughed, “I need to change.” She gestured toward her makeshift, bedding dress.

“Well, I love what you’re wearing,” Emmett joked pulling her to him, kissing her on the forehead.

“I’m serious,” Elle pouted.

“Why don’t you wear what you wore yesterday?” Elle stared at him in disbelief. 

“What?” He asked, “Why was that a horrendous thing to say?”

“For two reasons,” Elle explained, “One I cannot be seen wearing the same dress twice in a row. Elle Woods may be a lot of things, but being someone who wears the same outfit in less than forty-eight hours is not one of them. Second, I can’t find my underwear. And I am not wearing a dress without underwear!”

“That’s not good enough of a reason,” Emmett replied putting on a soft old shirt.

“You expect me to go commando in public?” Elle demanded.

“No,” Emmett laughed, “But it would be incredibly sexy.” 

“You dirty boy!” Elle jokingly chastised.

“Okay,” Emmett said, “We’ll go to your place.” Elle put on her bra and dress. Emmett tried not to openly stare at the beautiful woman changing in front of him. 

“Can I borrow a jacket?” Elle asked while finding her shoes.

“Sure,” Emmett instinctually said, “Hey! I never got that sweatshirt back.”

“It’s back at my dorm,” Elle said sheepishly as Emmett tossed her a jacket.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to take it back then when we get there,” he said grabbing his keys.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Elle said heading out the door, “That’s the one non-pink item of clothing that I actually enjoy wearing.”

“Really? I’ve never seen you wear it” Emmett locked the door and grabbed her hand as they walked down the stairs.

“No,” Elle replied sheepishly, “I normally just wear it when I’m studying by myself in my room. It’s cozy and it smells like you. Which originally the smell helped me focus. If I wore it I could hear you nagging me to study harder. Then suddenly I was wearing it to feel comfort rather than to study. So in conclusion, you are not getting that sweatshirt back.”

Emmett stopped walking. 

“What is it?” Elle asked. He kissed her fully on the lips, cupping her face gently. Smiling as they separated, they grabbed each other’s hands and continued to walk towards Elle’s place. They talked about her love of pink. Elle mostly explaining why that color was the most fashion forward.

They chattered away until they got to her dorm room. Laughing as they entered they were greeted with-

“OH MY GAWD! THERE YOU ARE!” Paulette screamed, “I was so WORRIED about you sweetie!” Paulette collided with Elle, hugging her closely. 

“Kyle said there was nothing to worry about. But you weren’t answering your phone! I thought you had been attacked!” Paulette collapsed on Ell’s desk chair.

“I’m so sorry,” Elle explained, “My phone has been completely off since this courtroom yesterday. I’m fine. I was with Emmett last night. I’m going to go change.”

Elle skipped off to the bathroom to change.

“So you were with Elle last night?” Paulette asked Emmett, knowingly. She looked a little silly as Bruiser sat on her lap licking her face as she spoke.

“Yes,” Emmett replied walking over to lean on Elle’s bed.

“Oooh. And she spent the night?” Paulette winked. Emmett nodded. He though Paulette was sweet but never really knew what to say around her. They sat in silence for a few moments. Bruiser running back and forth between them.

“Okay! I’m ready!” Elle said bursting out of her bathroom. She wore her pink designer sweatsuit, her hair was in a ponytail and her makeup was touched up. She bent down to pick Bruiser, but not before giving an affectionate touch to Emmett’s arm.

“Where ya goin?” Paulette asked.

“We’re going to breakfast,” Elle said, “Want to join us?”

“Okay!” Paulette responded. The three of them then waled on their merry way to Zoe’s. Emmett felt like he was on display. Paulette kept giving him sideways glances, judging or marking every time he and Elle would slightly touch. He didn’t know what Elle wanted so he kept his hands in his pockets until they were seated. 

Elle and Paulette were big talkers. They chattered away the entire time they walked to the restaurant and would only stop when the waitress would check in on them. 

Right after drinks were served, Emmett felt a hand suddenly grab his thigh. He was surprised the ladies he was sitting with didn’t notice his giant jolt. The hand squeezed his thigh gently in reassurance. Emmett could see the slightest smirk on Elle’s face as her attention was rapt upon Paulette’s latest story of Kyle. Elle’s hand began to slide slowly up to his crotch. Emmett watched Elle’s face. He thought he could read her like a book. But she was so good, too good, at hiding her mischievous actions. He wondered what was really going on inside her head.

The hand reached his crotch and gently caressed his package. Emmett reactively grabbed his water and gulped it down to hide his surprise. The hand tiptoed its way to his zipper and tried to pull it down. But his own hand covered her delicate one to stop its scandalous actions. He held onto her hand for awhile, terrified that if he let go she would succeed in giving him a hand job in public. Not that he didn’t want one, but he knew he could never be subtle enough not to attract attention. 

Eventually, her hand began to have more sweet intentions. Her thumb softly rubbed his hand. She let go and trailed her fingers over his palm. He, in turn, lightly ran his fingers over her inner wrist and arm.

For the rest of breakfast, Elle and Paulette talked things face to face. While underneath the table, Emmett and Elle’s hand communicated sweet nothings to each other.


	3. The Late Night Phone Call

The Happy Couple spent their weekend in bliss. They took Bruiser on long walks around campus. But they spent the rest of their time on Emmett’s couch or in his bed. They cuddled as they watched a movie and ate take-out. They were very cozy. He was in a cotton shirt and soft sweatpants. She was wearing one of his old large Harvard shirts. She had given up on wearing pants a long time ago, since they always seemed to come off soon afterward.

As the credits rolled by, Elle felt Emmett’s deep breathing as her body leaned against his. She turned off the tv and looked over at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Her hand reached up and her fingers gently grazed his lips. Elle’s fingers lightly investigated his lips, and then each of his brows down his curvy nose back to his mouth. 

She lingered there, staring at that man she loved touching his soft lips. Elle had been so driven by being put on the case, then off it, then back on again that she hadn’t noticed she was falling out of love with Warner. It wasn’t until he got down on bended knee, that she realized he wasn’t what she wanted. It was easy to say what she didn’t want, but what did she want? It was all a blur at the courthouse with all the reporters. 

Elle had been bombarded with questions. And though she was confident and knew exactly what to say, she still looked to Emmett for guidance. But he had left the courthouse. Where was he? She had politely parted with journalists. Now what? Her mind had raced but her body led her straight to Emmett’s door. This moment of success would only feel right if he was with her, to share it with her. 

Standing alone on his doorstep, Elle Woods had realized she was no longer in love with Warner Huntington the third. No. She was in love with Emmett Forrest and he didn’t seem to be home. She turned knowing she had to find him. Without really thinking she walked to campus, to that bench. There he was. 

Emmett snorted awake. He saw Elle looking at him deeply, her fingers still on his lips.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hello,” Emmett’s groggy voice could barely muster. Elle hungrily, drank in every facial movement. Emmett puckered his lips and kissed her finger. He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, his thumb lingering on her cheek.

Slowly she leaned in and kissed him softly on the nose. Then his forehead, then his cheek then the other. She planted one small kiss on his lips. She pulled back so that their mouths were just barely not touching. They stared at each other. The moment soft and tender but full of tension.

Neither of them dared to breathe. Emmett made first connection. Planting a kiss fully on her mouth, he pulled her in tight. She parted her lips giving him full access. Elle pressed her breasts and hips against him, needing to fill the desire to be touching every part of him. Putting a hand to the back of her head and an arm wrapped around her waist, he adjusted themselves so that she was lying on the couch with him above her.

She pulled off his shirt and started playing with his nipples. He sucked and nibbled at her neck. His fingers worked his way down to the old hem of the shirt she was borrowing. She leaned up slightly to aid him taking the article of clothing off, then collapsed back down. His mouth went straight to her bare breasts. Licking and twirling his tongue around her hard nipples. Her fingers went to his waistband, pulling down his sweats and freeing his erect member. 

She reached down and started to stroke his dick. She could tell he liked her ministrations by the way he would squeeze or bite her breasts in response. Elle let go with one hand and started to reach for her purse, which was around somewhere. Emmett looked up, mouth still on boob.

“Whatch’ya doin?” he asked.

“Trying to find my bag,” Elle said straining her arm. Emmett, being at the better angle to reach, grabbed her purse. Elle went back to stroking his penis with both of her hands.

“Got it,” Emmett pulled the bag closer.

“Okay,” Elle breathed, “Could you reach inside? And oh-“ Emmett’s right hand had made its way down to her clit and began making tiny circles around it. His left hand, however, was getting lost in the many, many contents of Elle’s purse.

“Is there anything in particular you need?” Emmett said kissing his way up to her clavicle. 

“Side pocket,” Elle gasped, as his fingers got faster down below, “With the zipper-oh god-“ Emmett found his way to the pocket and unzipped. He reached inside and felt the crinkle of a small, square wrapper. He pulled the condom out. Emmett sat up and used both hands to get the condom on his erection. Elle stared desperately at him as she spread her legs around his body. 

Not soon enough, Emmett finally entered Elle. They kept their bodies close, so her breasts were pressed against his chest. He was thrusting slowly and deeply. Their breathing was getting more erratic, when

BRRRIINNNNGGG. BRRINNNGG.

They both stopped, breathless, staring at Elle’s ringing purse. She looked at Emmett then reached down and grabbed her phone.

 

“Hello?” Elle said trying to calm her breathing.

“Hi!” said an unfamiliar voice, “This is Tracy Walsh, from the Boston Times. Am I speaking to Elle Woods?”

“Yes,” Elle said trying really hard not to focus on the fact that Emmett’s shaft was still buried deep inside her.

“Hello Ms. Woods!” Tracy said, “I’m sorry to call you so late, but did you know you’re a difficult woman to contact? Anyways, I’m calling because you lead a very interesting and unusual court case, to say the least. Would you agree with that?”

“I suppose,” Elle responded. Emmett began to say something so Elle put her fingers to his lips to hush him.

“Well,” the reporter said, “I would love to sit down with you and have an in-depth conversation about the inter-workings of the case. Are you available anytime this week?”

“Umm,” Elle said, as Emmett put her fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them. One of his hands began to massage her clit.

“We can meet at Russell House Tavern? Say Friday at one o’clock?” Tracy asked.

“Sure,” Elle said breathlessly, “Sounds great!”

“Fantastic! Look forward to meeting you!”

“Mmhmm. You too!” Elle hung up, “You little butthead!” But Emmett didn’t care, he started kissing her and thrusting into her with a new form of devilish passion. 

Elle hadn’t seen this mischievous side of Emmett yet. She didn’t mind though because it felt so good. Elle grabbed his back as a way for her to grasp anything concrete as her body went through waves of pleasure. 

She orgasmed first, clenching her body as she screamed. He pumped a few more times then collapsed with a satisfied sigh. 

Giving him a chest kiss on the cheek, Elle sauntered off to his bathroom to pee. He enjoyed watching her throw his old t-shirt over her nicely shaped body as she walked away.

“Who called?” Emmett said disposing the used condom.

“Umm,” Elle called back, “Tracy Walsh? Of Boston Times? She wants to do an interview.”

“Oh wow,” Emmett pulled on his sweats and shirt again, “About the case?”

“I think so.” There was a flush, then Emmett heard the sink turn on. 

“That’s exciting,” He said as he folded a blanket that had fallen during their love making.

“I know!” Elle opened the door, the hem of the shirt just barely covering her pelvis. “What time is it?”

“Nearly 11:30,” he said spotting the clock on the wall.

“Oh, damn. It’s late. I should go.” She stared longingly around the apartment.

“What?” Emmett sprang up, “No, stay here.”

“I can’t.” Elle said trying to find the assortment of her items across the apartment, “I have class tomorrow and-“

Emmett grabbed Elle’s hands, stopping her search, “You could spend the night. Please?”

“Oh, alright.” Elle bemusedly agreed, “But I have to get up for class. Don’t make me late!”

“I won’t make you late,” Emmett agreed. They walked hand in hand to his bedroom. After setting multiple alarm clocks, they fell asleep spooning. Emmett’s muscular arms safely wrapped around Elle’s slim torso.


End file.
